


Stained

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Claumitri, Dialogue Heavy, DimiClaudeWeek2020, Fragile - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person, Series, Tea, dimiclaude, prompt, unified borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: Edelgard has just declared war. Claude brings Dimitri tea in an attempt to comfort him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of DimiClaude Week 2020. (Will also fit into my "Unified Borders" series.)
> 
> Prompt: Fragile
> 
> Type: Pre-Timeskip AU (Takes place right after Edelgard declares war, in the month leading up to the final mission of Part 1.)
> 
> Rated Mature - Brief description of graphic violence!! If don't wish to see this, skip the line right after "Dimitri please-" and begin again with "Knock it off!"

There was nothing else to do but make tea, as he had exhausted all other ideas, and swallowed back the bitter feeling of uselessness. He was skeptical the brew would magically make everything better, but it was worth a shot. An iron pot of water that lay over a shallow, hot flame. The water was brought to a rolling simmer before being relieved of its heat. He submerged the filter of dark green and brown leaves, recalling a tip Mercedes had once said about being mindful not to steep it too long, making the tea bitter and oversaturated. 

The deeply-rooted insecurity of not having a plan gnawed in the pit of Claude’s stomach. Everything crumbled so quickly, so unexpectedly. Sure, they had enemies but this -- this was the cold, sharp edge of betrayal. He was finally learning to trust, to consistently look for the good in others. His classmates, his teacher, hell, even Rhea and Seteth were starting to feel like a big family.

But now, he could hardly hold eye contact with anyone, hopelessly awaiting the next traitor to rear their ugly face. When he first came to the academy, every social interaction had been strategic and greatly calculated. He was healthily skeptical of everyone at first, but managed to slowly drop his guard over time. The cruel irony, however, was the fact that his initial fears came true only after he had begun to open his heart to them. Now, Edelgard, once an influential rival, and perhaps eventually a close friend, was about to wage war on the church and all of Fódlan.

And here stood Claude, futilely attempting to hold everything together. The morale of his classmates burning fast, like the edge of a scroll being set aflame. Raphael could do nothing but eat and train in an effort to prepare for the fight ahead, claiming he was alright, even though his face said otherwise. Leonie practiced her technique tirelessly, but with hands constantly shaking in uncharacteristic fashion. Lysithea was more irritated than usual, snapping at anyone who so much as breathed too loudly next to her. Lorenz, the definition of someone who loved to hear himself talk, was very quiet, often caught staring at the walls with an expression of fear. Hilda and Ignatz were far less chipper, any attempts at a smile tainted by a sense of hopelessness. And, perhaps the most concerning, he had overheard Marianne, in response to the impending war, mention something about being better off dead anyway.

In an act of owning his leadership, he attempted to help his house feel at ease in these precarious times, still cracking jokes or words of encouragement like he had been over the last several moons. His classmates had always praised him for his speeches, declaring that they never failed to raise spirits. But now, these moments, while met with polite gratitude, were waved off dismissively, the listeners unconvinced.

It was his worst fear. They saw right through him.

His hands, trembling a bit from sleep depravity, carried a small teacup over to Dimitri, who was in the worst shape of all. He was rocking back and forth in one of the garden’s patio chairs -- Claude thought it would be beneficial for the young prince to get some sunlight -- mumbling about the extremely violent ways he would kill Edelgard. 

“Chamomile. For the nerves.”

“I don’t want any tea.”

“Just drink it. It will help.”

“No.”

“Please? For me?” Claude’s hand rested against Dimitri’s wrist, massaging it with his thumb. Dimitri avoided eye contact, exhaling sharply, but complied and took a small sip of tea.

To say it was painful was an understatement. The boy he had been slowly falling in love with, an idea that still made him a bit apprehensive, was showing his true colors, much like the others. However, Claude knew something was different about Dimitri’s case, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. In the moments Dimitri did manage to look at him, he could tell he still cared deeply for him and their friends. But it was like his brain was slowly succumbing to a poison, and Claude had not found the antidote. It was an unpleasant thought, but he was unsure if he could keep depending on Dimitri.

“I’ll be ready. When that witch attacks the monastery, I won’t hesitate to kill her,” Dimitri stated, staring fire and brimstone at the cup vibrating in his hands.

“And if we don’t get the chance?”

“Oh we will. I will make sure of it.”

“...”

“...”

“Maybe we can still negotiate.”

“Are you forgiving her actions?!”

“That’s not what I’m saying Dimitri, I just-”

“Fool! She’s a traitor. A murderer. She deserves nothing but death!”

“Dimitri please-”

“I’ll slowly tear her limb from limb until she begs for mercy. I’ll stab her right in the gut and watch her choke on her own blood. And then I’ll feel pieces of her skull lodge into my palms as I crush it with my bare hands!” 

“Knock it off!”

“If you stand in my way I’ll do the same to you! Don’t think I won’t!” Dimitri threw the teacup in a fit of rage. A flurry of porcelain shattered in multiple directions with an ear-splitting crack. Pale-yellow tea seeped into the stone and dirt under the table. It was sickly, like a disease spreading. Claude, in an effort to hold back tears, bit his lower lip so hard it drew a trickle of blood. Dimitri, managing to collect himself for a moment, looked from the shattered teacup to Claude with a pained expression.

“Claude... I didn’t mean it.”

“...I’m not sure I can trust you anymore.”

“Don’t say such things,” Dimitri said, reaching out, only for Claude to back away. “I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening to me. It’s like I have no control and... I- I am angry because I’m consumed by this hatred while you remain unphased. Nothing ever seems to bother you-” His words came to a stop upon Claude meeting him with a heated glare. 

“Nothing phases me, huh? Listen to yourself. Did I not allow myself to grieve in front of you the night we fought our mutated classmates? Did I not tell you how scared I was when Monica assassinated Jeralt? You act like I’ve never struggled a day in my life! 

“Look, I know you have struggled too. I know the tragedy of Duscar was awful. I can’t even begin to imagine how that must feel. But, it wasn’t all roses for me. I grew up with people wanting and attempting to kill me. I hear the rumors. I hear the horrible names people call me and yet... I still fight. I grin and bear it because I know my dream is important.

"But now, thanks to the empire, I have no choice but to watch my dreams, the very thing that gets me up everyday, slip through my damn fingers! You really think none of this bothers me?! I feel broken inside. But unlike you, I keep it together. I’m still fighting because I care about my friends and hold on to the hope that maybe there is a silver lining in all this. 

“Now if you want to sit in self-loathing, grumbling about killing Edelgard like it’s going to solve all your problems and make everything better, then be my guest. All I ask is that unless you get it together, you leave me alone.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“...”

“...I care about you, Claude. Very much.”

“Your words are meaningless,” Claude denied coldly, “If that’s true, you’ll prove it with your actions.” 

Dimitri watched him walk away, evenly and indignantly, towards the classrooms. The bell rang, reminding everyone that, although they were preparing for war, there was still a schedule to be upheld. While the inhabitants of the monastery anxiously rushed to their next destination, Dimitri remained. The whisperings of revenge that tortured his mind were now interlaced with detrimental thoughts of feeling unworthy. He deeply hurt Claude, an act more terrible than any of the crimes he had been fantasizing about. 

He stood, unmoving, witnessing a puddle of spilt tea pool around his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels kind of short and rushed. Might develop this more once dimiclaude week is over. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading~! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
